nothing compares to you
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: problemas en el paraiso, jade y tori después de tantas discusiones terminan. ¿songfic?... tal vez. pasen lean y dejen saber su opinion


_Han pasado siete horas y quince días_  
 _Desde que te llevaste tu amor ._

 **quice dias sin ella, sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos, sin su amor...**

Salgo _todas las noches y duermo todo el día_

 **el salir a divertirme, tomar y dejarme llevar en los brazos de otras ya es constumbre desde que te fuiste... desde que me dejaste.**

Desde que te llevaste tu amor

Desde que te fuiste puedo hacer todo lo que quiera  
Puedo ver a cualquiera que elija  
Puedo cenar en un restaurante elegante

 **hace un par de dias sali con una chica llamada amanda, nos dicertimos. una tarde de parque de diverciones como las que solia tener contigo, despues fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, de esos a los que no te gustaba ir.**

 _Pero nada,_  
 _Dije nada puede llevarse esta tristeza_  
 _Porque nada se compara_  
 _Nada se compara contigo_

 **pero ni estando con ella, ni con nadie puede hacer que me olvide de ti, nada puede lograr sacarte de mi manete. sabes por que; porque nada se compara contigo, ningunos labios, ninguna mirada, nada se comprara contigo. tus labios, tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, tus hermosa piel color canela, tu voz... lo que me hacias sentir... no hay nadie ni nada que logre compararse ni un poco.**

 _Ha sido tan solitario sin ti aquí_

 _Como un ave sin una canción_  
 _Nada puede parar estas lágrimas solitarias de caer_  
 _Dime bebé, ¿dónde me equivoqué?_

 **cada noche de cada dia al ir a la cama lo primero que hago es abrazar aquella almohada que tu utilizabas y llorar; llorar como bebe cuando lo alejan de su mama, no hay una sola hora o minuto del dia que no piense en ti en el momento en el que te marchastey dia tras dia, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto me pregunto... ¿en que falle?, ¿en que momento te perdi?. quisiera tenerte frente a mi y no preguntar, tratar de remendar mi error, tratar de enamorarte de nuevo. de que vuelvas a ser mia.**

 _Podría poner mis brazos alrededor de cada chico que vea_  
 _Pero ellos solamente me recordarían a ti_

 **no importa con cuantos trate de olvidarte, en todas ellas estas tu, todas me recuerdan a ti.**

 **sus detalles, sus palabras, sus miradas, todo. en todo estas tu, todo me recuerda a ti.**

 _Fui al doctor y adivina que me dijo_  
 _Adivina que me dijo_  
 _Él dijo chica, mejor trata de divertirte_  
 _No importa lo que hagas_  
 _Pero él es un tonto_  
 _Porque nada se compara_  
 _Nada se compara contigo_

 **nuestros amigos me han pedido que visite un medico mi color de piel ya no es el mismo, mi peso a bajado notablemente, mi mirada ya no es la misma y paso muchas noches en vela esperando que regreses, que mandes un mensaje, una llamada, pero como desde aquel dia... nada, mis bolsas bajo mis ojos pueden darle a saber a los demas que no duermo bien.**

 **el medico me dijo que solo necesitaba salir, divertirme. solo era un pequeña deprecion y lo unico que necesitaba era de lagun modo disfrutar la vida, pero como hacerlo si tu ya te has hido y lo peor como hacerlo si absolutamente todo me recuerda a ti.**

 **un paseo con cualquier otra persona no se compara a los que tenia contigo... nada se compara a ti**

 _Todas las flores que plantaste, madre_

 _En el patio de atrás_  
 _Todas murieron cuando tu te fuiste_

 **¿recuerdas aquel hermoso jardín que cuidabas como si fuera tu hijo?, su vida se fue junto contigo ya no queda nada de el, ya no hay mas flores ni *pasto*, ni nada. todo se a marchitado, el jardín, yo, todo,**

 _Yo sé que vivir contigo a veces fue difícil_  
 _Pero estoy queriendo dar otra oportunidad_

 **después** **de tantas discusiones, desacuerdos, gritos y demás este amor se rompió poco a poco y ninguna nos pudimos dar cuenta a tiempo para poderlo salvar, caímos en la verdad hasta el ultimo minuto cuando ya no había mas que salvar, pero yo aun te amo y se que tu aun lo haces y por eso hoy e venido aquí a este lugar a decirte todas estas cosas tratando de ganar una segunda oportunidad, de darnos-la, de dársela a este amor herido, a estos corazones rotos que apesar de que nos encargamos de hacerles tanto daño y tratar de separarlos ellos se niegan a dejarse ir porque saben que están destinados a estar juntos. por que saben, sabemos que este amor vivirá por siempre, aun así este herido. aun así nosotras nos demos por vencidas y no queramos salvarlo.**

 **por eso hoy estoy aquí parada frente a tu hermana y padres pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para nuestro amor.**

 _Nada se compara_  
 _Nada se compara contigo_  
 _Nada se compara_  
 _Nada se compara contigo_  
 _Nada se compara_  
 _Nada se compara contigo_

 **trate de verdad trate de dejarte ir, de olvidarte, de dejarte atrás, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. trate desde lo básico que es hundirme en el trabajo, la escuela o cualquier otra cosa. hasta lo mas difícil; besar otros labios, acariciar otra piel, hacerle el amor a otra persona, pero con ellas solo era sexo a la única persona que se lo podre hacer en mi vida es una media latina de hermosos ojos color chocolate, piernas largas y trasero espectacular.**

 **nada ni nadie se compara contigo.**

 **y después de absolutamente todo... peleas, reconciliaciones, amor. después de todo lo bueno y malo que hemos pasado... aquí estoy dejando atrás mi orgullo para pedirte darle una segunda oportunidad a esta relación.**

* * *

bien, bien aquí vengo con un ... como llamarlo ... no se :v

solo diré que esto se basa o algo así con la canción _**nothing compares to you**_ de _ **sinead o`connor.**_

 _ **espero les guste y no olviden dejar review, darle favoritos y asi :3**_

 _ **estemm ... pues ya no tengo mas nada que decir. perdón por los errores, pero estoy desde el móvil y se me dificulta un poco escribir desde el... ahora si me despido.**_

 ** _...bye..._**


End file.
